forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Honor
“''Before the Emperor's Champion led Ayu's army into Ashfeld, they came here on a scouting mission. They would need to find safe passage for their army to my fortress. But Ashfeld has changed.”'' Honor is the fifth mission in the Samurai Story Campaign. The Warlord Seijuro has been defeated and has now joined Ayu's united army as a Commander. The Orochi and Momiji have been sent to Ashfeld, not to attack the Blackstone Legion but to find a safe way to the fortress for the warriors. This mission has eleven Observables and ten Breakables. Events Of The mission will start off with the objective of killing 2 Blackstone Legion patrols in the area. The patrols, however are a Peacekeeper and a Conqueror, along with a few Captains. When you’ve dispatched the enemy Knights, head straight over to the fortress nearby and enter through the left side, across a small wooden bridge where you’ll find Momiji. Follow Momiji into the castle up the ladder to the right, and you’ll be met with the objective of getting rid of the enemies inside the fortress and securing the area. Get rid of enemies, particularly archers, with the ballista right in front of you for a little while. When there are no more enemies in your vision, get off the ballista and head down to help Momiji fight the Blackstones. There will be many Captains, along with 3 Conquerors and 2 Peacekeepers within those 4 waves of enemies. Once the castle has been secured, Momiji will tell you she saw a Warden with a patrol of knights heading away from the fortress. You and Momiji proceed to pursue them into the second half of the mission. The next part of the mission will open up with you and Momiji watching the knights you followed from a long distance, hidden from sight within their fortress. The knights are recruiting members of the Blackstone Legion into their ranks, and you will immediately recognise the knight handing out Iron Legion shields as The Warden. Momiji senses the enemy approaching and suggests leaving. You proceed to run out of the fortress with Momiji, but suddenly she is shot in the leg. Your next objective is to escort her to the bridge outside the castle. Head forward and take out the 2 archers in front of you. Head a tad bit further, then directly to your right into a pair of Shield Captains. Dispatch them and head to the very right of the area where you’ll be ambushed by a Peacekeeper and a Conqueror. Head all the way over to the bridge and you will need to protect Momiji from any incoming enemy such as soldiers, Captains and a Warden. When this objective has been completed, you will momentarily hide Momiji behind a barricade just as soon as The Warden knocks you out cold. You will regain your senses back inside the fortress, surrounded by The Warden and his/her knights. The Warden will try to convince you that they are not your foes, but in a whiff of doubt you attack The Warden, initiating a duel. While you’re fighting The Warden, you will have to avoid the natural obstacles in the area: geysers that can kill you in one eruption. The Warden also has Stalwart Banners to use in combat, allowing him/her to regenerate health and make the fight longer. Try knocking him/her into these geysers as much as you can as they deal massive damage. Once you’ve defeated The Warden, you will almost execute him/her, but then realise that he/she and his/her warriors are on your side. The Warden will give you the direction of the Blackstone Fortress, and you will run out knowing that once you cross swords with someone, you know their true nature. Transcript Open up to a forest in Ashfeld. Camera pans down to The Orochi and Momiji running into view. They briefly look around at their surroundings. The Orochi: ''(voiceover)'' Apollyon had been as generous to her own people as she had been to ours. The Orochi and Momiji share glances. Momiji nods, with The Orochi nodding in response. Momiji runs off. The Orochi: ''(voiceover) We needed to understand what was happening in Ashfeld. So, we explored. '''Mission Objective: KILL all Knight patrols' The Orochi finds each knight patrol in the area and shuts them down. The Orochi: ''(voiceover) I needed to find Momiji and finish our scouting mission. '''Mission Objective: FIND Momiji' The Orochi heads into a nearby castle across a wooden bridge where he/she finds Momiji. Momiji: ''(climbing up a ladder) Check out this creepy castle. '''Mission Objective: FOLLOW Momiji inside the castle' The Orochi climbs up the ladder into the fortress. '' '''The Orochi: '(voiceover) ''The castle wasn’t as abandoned as we thought. '''Mission Objective: SECURE the castle' The Orochi gets to work on a ballista blasting down archers and any other enemy on the top of the castle. He/she then heads down with Momiji to fight all the knights in the stronghold until the fortress is empty. The Orochi approaches Momiji. The Orochi: 'Unorganized. ''Momiji nods. '''Momiji: I saw a Warden leading a group of knights away from the fortress. We should follow them. The Orochi and Momiji head out of the castle into the forest. '' '''The Orochi: '(voiceover) Apollyon’s borders were open. Who had done this? Open up to The Orochi and Momiji in the Iron Legion’s castle peering from a distance, hidden from sight. Blackstone Legion knights are being recruited into The Iron Legion via being granted shields by The Warden in place of their old ones. Surrounding The Warden are his/her companions: Mercy, Holden and Stone, who have all defected from The Blackstone Legion. The Orochi: ''(points) I know that one. Warden. '''Momiji: '''Are they rebelling? Can they do that? ''Momiji looks around, then turns back to The Orochi. Momiji: 'I think we should leave. '''The Orochi: '''Why? ''An arrow flies past their heads. The Orochi and Momiji frantically run for an exit. Suddenly, Momiji is hit in the leg with an arrow. Both of them stop as Momiji pulls the arrow out and tosses it aside. '''The Orochi: ''(voiceover)'' '''It was time to go. '''Mission Objective: ESCORT Momiji to the bridge The Orochi heads out of the castle through multiple Iron Legion knights with Momiji till they reach a bridge at the side of a cliff. The Orochi: '''You okay? I think more are coming. '''Mission Objective: PROTECT Momiji Swarmed by knights of The Iron Legion, The Orochi musters all his/her will to save Momiji. When all of the knights are eventually defeated, he/she pushes Momiji over a barricade. The Orochi turns just in time to be knocked unconscious by The Warden, who has caught up with them. Dazzled, The Orochi recovers within the back of the castle. He/she glances at Holden, then The Warden, who is standing in front of him/her, who slightly raises a hand. The Warden: 'We are not your enemy, Champion. '''The Orochi: '''You executed the Imperial Family. ''The Warden lowers his/her hand, then turns to Holden, who hands him/her The Orochi’s sword. The Warden grants it back to The Orochi blade-first. 'The Warden: '''We are no longer Blackstones. ''The Orochi takes the sword by the hilt, stares at it for a moment, then suddenly attacks The Warden, who pulls out his/her sword. The 2 clash for a brief second. 'The Warden: '''No! This is my fight! ''The Orochi and The Warden engage in a duel. The Orochi defeats The Warden. The Warden collapses, exhausted, right before he/she is held by the neck by The Orochi at the tip of The Orochi’s sword. The Warden looks at The Orochi for a second as The Orochi suddenly raises his/her katana, ready to execute The Warden. The Orochi suddenly lets his/her sword down and sheathes it. The Warden climbs to his/her feet. 'The Warden: '''I was right. You are The Emperor’s Champion. (puts sword to the side) Your army will find the path to the Blackstone Fortress clear. ''The Warden points right. Holden, Stone and Mercy clear the way, making a large path. 'The Warden: '''Good luck. ''Looking back at The Warden, The Orochi runs off. '''The Orochi: ''(voiceover)'' I had taken my measure of that Warden. Once you cross swords with someone, you know their heart. Observables * Blasts from the Past ** When you start the mission, stick to the right side. You'll find yourself going up a small hill before reaching a ledge. From that ledge, you should see a lava pit. ** "Ashfeld liked to remind us of her catastrophic past. Occasionally, the ground would shake, an and a new fire pit would appear, a warning that what could happen once could happen again." * Impending Invasion ** Stick to the right side of the map. You will eventually come across some wooden barriers. ** '' "The Samurai were coming. The citizens of Ashfeld had long left the wilderness for the safety of my walls, for we are their protectors, are we not?"'' * Stability ** The next three observables are all gathered around the same location. Locate the gate on the far side of the map, across a bridge. As you approach the bridge, keep an eye to the right for a geyser. ** "The Iron Legion lands to the south were more stable than ours. Peaceful. Ashfeld itself fought against stability, and we are all reflections of our homes." * Martial Law ** As you approach the bridge, keep an eye on the left for a broken catapult. ** "Since the war with the Vikings, the Blackstone Legions had put down seven rebellions. Martial law was the only law our people understood." * Fertile Soil ** Now approach the gate and look up at its top. ** '' "The ruins outside the Blackstone Fortress were fought over again and again. Gangs of thugs, highwaymen, toughs, fighting for every last scrap. Fertile soil for my Legion."'' * The One Legion ** Stick to the left side of the map and you'll come across a wooden gate. ** "By the time the Samurai came to Ashfeld, the other Legions were gone, yet the Iron commanders continued to send us reinforcements and materials. We were grateful, even if they are misguided." * Ruin ** From here on out, all observables will be in the second half of the mission. First, when you start, the observable is on the giant statue in the center of the cathedral. Just go to the left a little and you can see it from the walkway. ** "Many of the structures in Ashfeld had long ago collapsed, but there are still places where you can see the grandness of the ancients almost intact, places that have stood for over a thousand years." * Acid Lakes ** After the second half starts, go left and take the ladder down. Then look out over the cliff and across the land. ** "Lakes of acid still linger in Ashfeld. Once, this whole place was nothing more than a scar. We all know now which rivers are clean, and which can kill." * Life Finds a Way ** Head to the geyser fields behind the Cathedral. You can find a path through the hole in the wall on the far side. The observable is on a tree. ** "Even after fire rained from the sky, even after the rivers turned to acid, even after the earth broke open and the seas churned, even after all that, life persists. Existence is battle. To breathe is to fight." * The Cathedral ** Exit the Cathedral through the front door then turn around. ** "The old cathedral in the plains outside the Blackstone Fortress was once a part of a larger city. Everything else is gone now, sunken into the earth. Only one building, a bridge, and bits and pieces remain." * Inevitability ** Escort Momiji to the bridge. The observable is right across the bridge. You can find it by standing in the left corer. ** "The ancient bridge at the old cathedral is tattered. One day soon, I think it will fall, join so many structures like it." Media Images Honor - The Orochi and Momiji in Ashfeld.png Honor - observables.png Honor - breakables.png Honor - bridge to the creepy castle.png Honor - use the ballista.png Honor - securing the castle.png Honor - moving on from the castle.png Honor - hiding at the Wardens outpost.png Honor - soldiers changing sides.png Honor - Momiji takes an arrow to the knee.png Honor - protect Momiji.png Honor - Help Momiji escape.png Honor - Orochi - say goodnight.png Honor - The Warden - we are no longer Blackstones.png Honor - defeat the Warden.png Honor - Warden defeated.png Honor - Warden was right about Orochi.png Honor - Orochi goes free - path to Blackstone is clear.png Videos Category:Missons Category:Missions